Aitakatta, Sehunnie
by Domia R. C
Summary: "Dia tak sempat mengatakkannya. Dan permintaannya hanya satu. Yaitu untuk bertemu dengannya kembali." A HunHan/SeLu FanFic! I beg your reviews and corrections! But no flaming/bashing. Onsehot. Warning: Shounen-Ai/YAOI, character death.


**Author:** Naomi Yasmine

**Pairing:** HunHan/SeLu

**Cast:**  
- Xi Luhan  
- Oh Sehun

**Genre: **Romance

**Length: **Oneshot (587 words)

**Summary: **Dia tak sempat mengatakkannya. Dan permintaannya hanya satu. Yaitu untuk bertemu dengannya kembali.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, typo(s) *might exist*, character death.

**A/N:**Annyeong '-')/ Nao imnida~ Setelah lama kena writerblock, akhirnya ada juga keinginan buat bikin fanfic lagi. This fanfic is based from AKB48/JKT48's song titled Aitakatta, which means 'I wanna meet you'. Sorry if it's too short. I beg your reviews and corrections! But no flaming/bashing. *fanfic ini di share juga di KFF Facebook, jadi ini bukan plagiat oke '-')/*

**Let's start!**

.

.

Siang ini matahari bersinar terik, tetapi teriknya matahari tak dapat mengalahkan senyuman cerah dari bibir seorang namja manis berkebangsaan Cina.

Dia berkulit putih, rambut pirang, bibir merah, serta paras cantik. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya secara sekilas dapat dikelabui olehnya.

Saat ini, sang namja manis bernama Xi Luhan itu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya. Seprai berwarna biru gelap itu sangat kontras dengan kulit putih yang dimiliki oleh Luhan.

"Aku rindu padanya," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur itu. Menengok kearah jam dinding yang terpampang manis di tembok berwarna biru muda di kamarnya.

Jam 13.25.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih manis dan sebuah celana jins warna biru seperti pada umumnya.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju, ia bercermin. Baik dirinya dan pantulannya, sama-sama manis.

Sebuah senyuman terus tersungging di bibir merah mudanya.

"Aku...benar-benar rindu padanya," ucap Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan kemudian berpamit dengan sang ibu.

Ia menuntun sepedanya yang ia sandarkan disamping tembok garasi rumahnya. Menggumamkan alunan-alunan lagu yang terdengar merdu.

Setelah beberapa menit menuntun sepedanya, langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah tanjakan.

Untuk ribuan kalinya, senyuman manis itu lagi-lagi terkembang di bibirnya.

Ia perlahan mulai menaiki sepedanya, mengayuhnya dan angin pun mulai menghembus kemejanya. Surai kepirangannya tersibak oleh angin sejuk itu.

Walaupun berat, ia tetap bersikeras menaiki tanjakan dengan sepedanya.

**-Luhan's POV-**

Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui sahabat lamaku. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dan sebenarnya, aku sangat menyukainya.

Dulu, kami sering menaiki tanjakan ini. Ini adalah jalan menuju sebuah bukit. Kau dapat melihat matahari terbenam dari sana.

Diatas bukit tersebut, terdapat banyak kenangan kami.

Termasuk sebuah pohon apel yang kokoh yang berdiri di atas sana. Kami menanamnya bersama. Merawatnya, hingga akhirnya menjadi pohon yang sangat kokoh.

Kukayuh pedalnya sekuat tenagaku, sepedanya berjalan secara perlahan. Tetapi, kalau selambat ini...

Mungkin ia akan terlalu lama menungguku!

Ck, ini kurang cepat. Ku kayuh pedalnya lebih kuat.

Perlahan, tanjakan ini bukan merupakan hal yang sulit, karena setiap aku memikirkan sahabatku ini, semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan.

**-Luhan's POV Ends-**

Luhan mengayuh pedal sepedanya lebih kuat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah bukit yang sepi.

Ia menyandarkan sepedanya pada pohon apel yang terlihat kokoh.

Tersenyum. Untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya, senyuman manis itu terus hinggap di bibir Luhan.

Walaupun senyuman manis, kau dapat melihat sebuah kepiluan yang mendalam tersirat di matanya.

Angin kembali menghembus, membuat namja manis itu terduduk di rerumputan. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Mata indahnya menerawang langit. Ia membendung jutaan butir air mata. Seolah tak kuasa membendungnya lagi, Luhan menumpahkan semua.

"Sehunnie..." ucapnya lirih.

Ditatapnya sebuah batu nisan didepannya. Perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak, menelusuri batu yang dingin itu.

'오세훈'

Itulah nama yang terukir rapih diatas batu nisan berwarna kelabu tersebut.

Air mata Luhan mengalir deras.

"Sehunnie, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Aku...aku suka sama Sehunnie..." isak Luhan lagi.

"Maaf, aku...t-tidak dapat mengatakkannya. Aku bodoh. Aku...tak dapat mengatakkannya saat kau masih ada disampingku." ucapnya. Luhan menelusuri tulisan hangul tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dulu...aku takut mendengar jawaban darimu, Sehunnie. Aku baru menyadari...kalau aku ingin jujur. Aku...akan terima kenyataan, walau kau tolak, tak akan ku sesali." Luhan mulai terisak kembali.

"Karena aku telah mengatakkannya dari hatiku. Karena...Sehunnie sangat berharga. Sehunnie sangat berharga lebih dari siapapun."

"Sehunnie, aku...ingin bertemu denganmu." isak Luhan.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Dinginnya angin yang bertiup tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Jejak air matanya mulai mengering karena terpaan angin itu.

Luhan memetik sebuah bunga dandelion. Ia tiup bunga tersebut, memejamkan matanya, dan memohon suatu harapan.

Dan...harapan Luhan hanya satu.

'Aitakatta, Sehunnie.' batin Luhan.

-end-


End file.
